


Oh, What a Silly Little Boy

by WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding/pseuds/WhatHappenedToMyHappyEnding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a boy. The story of all his ups and downs. The story of how he learned to love and learned to hate. This is the story of Nico Di Angelo. Let other people have their theories, but this is the real story of a normal boy trying to survive the dark and scary place of the mortal world. Mortal AU Unrequited Percico and Eventual Solangelo (This is my 1st story) <br/>Also posting on fanfiction.net (same user and title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please give me feedback! I apologize that theprolouge is so short. The other chapters will be longer, but I really wanted to get this uploaded! Happy Easter!
> 
> -LK

Green. Bright vibrant green. The green light reflecting off of the open ocean. The color of grass still wet with morning dew. This color is what coats my eyelids when I shut them in futile attempt to repel the horrors of the world around me. Green has always been a comforting color to me though its meaning has changed. For years and years, it represented my sister, my only companion in this dark world of ours. She was the light in my life and was all I had left to live for. Bianca. She was so young when Death brought her to peace. The driver that ended her life was never caught. He got away with not only ending a life, but destroying three others. Green used to represent the unconditional love I received. Now green is just the thing that causes me so much pain. Oh, how I hate that stupid hat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I decided to post again... this one is longer! Hope you enjoy
> 
> -LK

The crash. I can still hear the tires squealing and Bianca screaming. I remember my legs moving without consent and the rush of wind in my ears. "No it can't be. I need her. Please, if there is a God out there spare her." This plays through my head over and over again, with my heart beating like a drum sounding out the rhythm. I screamed for my parents to call an ambulance. I was sobbing and screeching like a banshee. By the time I reached her, the light had already left her beautiful eyes. My sister, my best friend, my light was gone, and she was never coming back.

As I kneeled over her mangled body and cradled her in my arms, I could feel myself cracking, shattering. I was in pieces and there was no way I was ever going to be put back together again. I may be mostly together, but you will be able to see the seams where the pieces were too small to pick up, where I just turned to dust. That is just what I was, dust in the wind. I had just lost grip on reality, my soul. I knew there was never anyone that could replace her, and I knew that she was never going to come back. It was just as likely as pigs flying. When my parents joined me with her body I heard my mother gasp and her breath shutter. She was trying to be strong for my father and I, she knew that if she broke down that we would all join her. Little did she know that she was too late. My sister may have been the one that lost her life, but we were all changed that day. Our old selves were lying dying in the street with her corpse.

The funeral was almost a week later. The church was filled with my distant relatives, that didn't even bother to call once a year. It seems that the death of a child is the only way to unite this family. They didn't even look me in the eye. They just offered their condolences to my mother and father. I could tell from their faces that there was guilt involved in their attendance. They weren't here for her, they were here to make up for losing contact with us. They wanted to prove that they cared even though they didn't. Pity. It motivates even the most honest people to lie through their teeth.

I was forced to speak in front of all these people. I wanted to speak to Bianca, share all my feelings about her and about my little audience, but funerals are never truly for the dead. They are to help the living live with the knife that severed the thread of life. It helps them to cope with their absence. It makes them feel better about anything they had done to wrong the person while they were breathing. They couldn't really apologize to a corpse, not really. It isn't a matter of honoring them it is the guilt and pity they have pooled in their hearts. I've always hated funerals. They say she's watching over me, but why doesn't she make her presence known. Oh, why did you have to leave when I needed you more than ever?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the probably like three people who read my story. I have updated as promised... I will be updating tomorrow, even though it may not be until late at night... Oh well. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.
> 
> -LK

It was two month after Bianca died when I saw him for the first time. I was moping around after my mother at a grocery store. My ten-year-old-self laid eyes on the most beautiful sea green eyes I had ever seen. The irises were clearer than pure water. The swirling greens mesmerized me with their deceptive power. He looked about thirteen at the time and like a hero from the stories I had read as a child. We made eye contact, and he smile and waved. His smile made his entire face light up like the lights of time square. That was not the last time I'd see my green-eyed boy.

I saw him again several years later as a lanky awkward high school freshman. I knew from that moment, that I would be seeing my green-eyed boy much more was helping with schedules. He looked older and much more mature, but the eyes remained the same. Still as beautiful as the first time they had captured my attention, if not more. He introduced himself as Percy Jackson. It was such an unusual yet fitting name for my green-eyed boy. When I opened my mouth to greet him all that came out was a pitiful stutter. That's exactly what I was, and still am: pitiful.

I fell apart after Bianca. We all did. My mother was no longer a bright star in any dark night, she was the dark night. She had fallen into a rut. Whatever false strength she attempted to show on the day of the crash, had melted away quicker than a flash of lightning. I could see she was unhappy with her marriage and wanted to leave my father. It was as if it were written on her face with bold black marker. I could hear them screaming from the solitude of my bedroom. The constant banter back and forth about the silliest things was overwhelming.

"You forgot to feed the cat." "It wasn't my turn to feed the sorry little thing. I never wanted him anyway". "You need to be more responsible and care for your child". "I work to feed all three of us and get you what you want, you selfish bastard." "I don't remember asking you for help."

They argued about everyday life and their jobs, but all the arguments ending with the same topic: Bianca. They blamed each other for not watching us close enough that day. They think if the other was paying attention then their beautiful little girl, their favorite child, would still be alive to keep the family together. Most of all they blame me. I was out there with her. I was watching her, and could've warned her. It doesn't matter that she was the oldest, or that she was thirteen years old and I was only ten. None of that matters because I was there and I could've stopped it.

As time goes on I see their love diminish. Half-way through freshman year, they are hanging by a thread. Father was holding tight to my mother, never letting her go for even a second while my mother was struggling against my father's hold. She wanted to leave, and I didn't blame her. I was always a disappointment. I was never as smart as Bianca. I was never as good looking as Bianca. I was simply never good enough. I was a freak of nature, a waste of space. I didn't deserve what little love I received from them. I knew all this was true. I could tell by the way they didn't even acknowledge the bruises and scrapes left by the many bullies at school. They couldn't see how messed up I truly was, and how much I needed help. Even if they did, that would only scratch the surface if the deep dark pool I call my home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter for the people who do read my story... I hope you like it. Review, please! Good and bad thing are accepted...
> 
> -LK

Twenty-six words. That is all it took for my mother to leave my father and abandon me. She couldn't take the fighting with Hades, my father, and me being a constant reminder that her daughter was gone.

"Enough's enough, we're done. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I'm tired of begging for the things that I want. This is it. Goodbye."

Those twenty-six words changed my father. A once loving, gentle, caring man became harsh and violent. The change was instantaneous. I remember hearing him bellow in anguish from my damp dark room on the second floor. He was swearing at my mother, cursing her name. He was hurt and broken beyond repair. He had lost so much and all he had left was his disgrace of a son. The son that let his daughter die was still living under his roof. The son that couldn't do anything right was the reason that the love of his life left him. He couldn't care less about me, but for some reason he let me stay.

"Mom, please," I croaked out my voice refusing to hide my unshed tears. I saw a look of pity in her eyes. She still cared just a bit deep down, but she had made her choice and was sticking by it. I had stopped her in the hallway to her bedroom to try and change her mind. It was a desperate attempt and it failed. The tears finally broke free from my restraints when she said she was going to pack her things. I was frozen in my place in the doorway of my bedroom. I sank to my knees silent tears making their way down my normally olive-toned face that was now white with shock and fear.

My parents are yelling at each other again, but everything sounds like I'm underwater. I hear one final door slam before my father appears in front of me. I can see the anger blazing in his eyes like the fire created by a car crash: unexpected and deadly. I see him snarl and I can feel the anger radiating off of him. He has changed in the past years, and the suppressed anger and pain is all coming to the surface and blowing out of him like a volcano. He has tried hard to contain it to keep my mother around, and now that she is gone he has nothing left to hold him back. He is simply a man that has lost too much in too little time. His spirit is broken like a china doll that has been knocked off the shelf by a careless child.

"You! This is your fault. Why couldn't you have just never been born, you waste of space? You are just stealing oxygen from those who truly deserve it. I have every right to kick you out of this house right now, but I am not stupid. I know what the neighbors would say; they don't realize how much of failure you are. Either go to your room or go to your silly little friend's house. Whatever you do I don't want to see you until after you get home from school tomorrow. So leave. NOW!" My father ranted on.

He didn't wait for a response, and I knew better than to respond. I had heard this speech a million times before. It always had the same message, though the exact wording varied: you are a failure and I never wanted you. They always wanted two girls, they never wanted a girl. My father's harsh words didn't even faze me as I walked out of the house and down the street to Percy's house. Over the past months, we have grown closer, and we might even be considered friends. It was a bit of a walk from my house, but walking in the cool April air gave me time to clear my head, cloudy from emotions and help to ease the never-ceasing pain in my heart. The pain of losing and mother and a sister, the pain of loving someone from afar, it was crippling and never-ending. I went on every day my heart weighing that of a man forty times my size, dragging in my chest, throbbing to the point I was afraid it would rupture. I was barely hanging on, but I kept fighting for the hope that one day the pain may be lifted and I would be free, but that day is yet to come.

When I step up to the Jackson household, my hands begin to shake. I am filled with trepidation as I ring the doorbell. When Miss Jackson opens the door my voice seems to fail me. I have to stutter out a soft.

"May I come in?"

Miss Jackson doesn't respond. She just stares at me, right in the eyes. I can feel her soft eyes burning my soul, almost reading my mind. I see her assessing my every emotion and reaction. I see they pity sink in when she finally steps aside and lets me in.

The seconds my two feet are in the small cozy house I am bombarded with questions. She sounded so genuinely concerned about my well-being. I don't even have time to answer when she scooped me into her arms in a motherly embrace. At that point, I can't stop the tears from falling as I calmly explain what has happened in the past three hours. We just stand there hugging, and I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. Miss Jackson was the mother figure in my life. She always was there to dry my tears.

After what seemed like eons, she asked me if I h eaten dinner yet. When I replied with a yes, she told me to up to Percy's room. I walked up the stairs and slowly down the hallway. It was easy to tell what room was Percy's from first glance. The door was a bright shade of blue. I took in a sharp breath and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled come in. When I opened the door my eyes widened.

"Percy?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear and embarrassment.


End file.
